Quincy Fisher
Quincy Fisher 'is a former Season 1 recurring character and current main character as of Season 2. He is also the detective of the Robbery/Homicide Division of the Los Angeles Police Department. He is called in to investigate the death of Kirsten Clark's father, Ed Clark. Upon seeing that she has no reaction to Ed Clark's death and learning that he is not her father, but rather a family friend who she was sent to live with after her real father disappeared, Fisher begins digging into the mystery of Kirsten Clark's life after running into her at various crime scenes. He is portrayed by Damon Dayoub. Biography Fisher is described as being like a pit bull when it comes to handling cases, he won't ever let go. That determination led to a failed marriage and transfers between divisions at the LAPD. Maggie Baptiste referred to him as "the least popular, honest detective in all of L.A." He's also 33 years old and was brought into the Stitchers Program after Kirsten, Cameron and Camille brought him into the lab. Since it was either give up their secret or be arrested for interfering with an investigation. Maggie knows all about Fisher like his inability to stay with one department without finding himself at odds with his superiors or his failing marriage but she also knows he's a good cop. While he's skeptical of the Stitchers technology, Fisher sees its merits. He provides the police support the team needs to bust the bad guys and stay below the radar. That way, the team gets what it needs and Fisher's arrest record continues to climb. Physical Appearance He has dark hair, is tall and of medium build. He wears a black suit with a white vest in the inside. He is sometimes wearing different kinds of tie, and sometimes he doesn't He wears black working pants, and black shoes. In his work out outfit in season 2, he wears a grey tank top, and white shorts, and wears jordans. Series 'A Stitch in Time Fisher first appears at Kirsten Clark's university to inform her that her father Ed Clark is dead and takes her to see his body. He is puzzled at the lack of emotion she displays upon seeing him and argues with her over the pronounced cause of death being suicide. He denies her access to the crime scene photos and reveals he already looked into her whereabouts at the time of the shooting to rule her out as a suspect. His meeting with her is interrupted as he has to deal with another case he is assigned to when a second bomb goes off in the city, following one at an apartment complex earlier in the morning. Fisher runs into Kirsten again in the basement of the library of the university moments after she defuses the third and final bomb. He does not buy her story for how she happened to be there to defuse the bomb, but Maggie Baptiste steps in to prevent Fisher from arresting Kirsten. Friends in Low Places Fisher is still investigating Kirsten when we first see him, due to her unusual behavior and the mystery about her family now that he knows that Ed Clark was not her real father. He is told to drop his investigation about Kirsten and focus on the death of a woman at a rave. He is unable to get a toxicology report from the coroner's office because the woman's body has vanished. Fisher proceeds with his investigation and discovers Kirsten and Cameron Goodkin at the location of the rave, where Lisa Keller died from an overdose. He asks them if they are on some secret mission, since he found her at another potential crime scene. Later that night, he detains everyone Kirsten came with to the rave to do undercover work because they were interfering with a police investigation. It is then that Kirsten reveals the details of the Stitcher Program. Fisher is taken by Kirsten to The Stitcher Lab where he is met by a very upset Maggie Baptiste. Kirsten believes that Fisher could help them in their fieldwork due to his connections in the LAPD. Maggie meets with Fisher and reveals she vetted him after their last encounter and offers to recruit him into this top secret program. He then watches Kirsten stitch back into Lisa Keller. When she sees how Lisa Keller was murdered, Fisher joins the group in the takedown and arrest of the perpetrator, the club photographer and local drug dealer. Connection Fisher asks Kirsten and Cameron for their thoughts after interviewing Scott Ross on the death of his newlywed wife, Lily, and is chewed out by her for not asking about an envelope of money and how Scott was acting with her before her death, which Kirsten saw in her stitch, but Fisher could not possibly know about. Fisher is adamant that they will eventually find proof if he is guilty, without having to reveal impossible to know knowledge, and reminds Kirsten of the life insurance policy taken out a week before her death. He yells at Kirsten when he returns to find her questioning Scott herself, telling her she is over her head. Fisher appears later when the police arrest the concierge worker at the hotel Scott and Lily were staying. He praises Kirsten for reading the husband correctly while he believed him to be guilty. He also was impressed by Cameron's actions to take down the armed mugger with a bucket, but still won't grab a beer with him. I See You Fisher arrives to investigate the murder of Cameron's neighbor who was gunned down execution style. When he learns that Cameron used to live in that apartment, and the victim is of similar build, both he and Kirsten believe he could have been the target. Fisher stops by Cameron's apartment during the team's stakeout of the apartments across the street where he informs the group the police can find no motive for Robbie's murder. He also tells Kirsten that Ed Clark's death has officially been ruled a suicide. When Kirsten witnesses a painter brandishing a knife in front of his girlfriend, Fisher rushes across the street to the apartment but it was only a false alarm. Fisher appears at the end to arrest the driver of the human traffickers. A Stitcher in the Rye Fisher takes Kirsten and Cameron to visit Justin Lange's food truck in order to follow up on her stitch where she saw Justin use jumper cables to access hidden compartments containing his secret files. He helps her look around and retrieve the files just before the booby-trapped truck explodes. Since the cause of death was listed as a heart attack, there is no crime to solve and Fisher does not appear any further in the episode. Fire in the Hole Fisher was seen briefly chatting with Maggie after Kirsten's birthday party was interrupted to deal with a new emergency case and manages to leave before the Stitcher Lab goes on lock-down due to a viral outbreak. Once the team figures out that Dr Barumi's serum will stop the virus, but requires heat to activate, Fisher is sent to retrieve the serum and make his way down the 200ft elevator shaft. Breaking the quarantine causes the lab to disperse halon gas in the shaft to kill the pathogen. Kirsten rescues Fisher, providing him oxygen and pulling him to safety. He jokes that he came back for the cake. Future Tense Fisher shows up at The Stitcher Lab in response to Kirsten's message about Ed Clark. She tells him that Leslie Turner told her Ed Clark died protecting her. Fisher vows to find out the truth from Turner, whom with he's had dealings with recently. When Kirsten witnesses another murder while trying to discover who killed Vanessa Sawyer, Fisher accompanies her and Cameron to the studio where Vanessa worked, because there is no evidence of another murder took place. When Kirsten again sees Mia being killed by Hauser, an event that has not happened and cannot be a real memory of Vanessa's Fisher leaves the lab to work on what he believes is the actual crime of Vanessa's murder. Fisher later arrests Mia for Vanessa's death after she confesses to them fighting over her premonition of Mia starting a fire and Vanessa wanting to cancel the party to save people which would have ruined Mia's big break. Full Stop Fisher first appears in this episode to meet Leslie Turner in order to inquire about Ed Clark's death but receives no answers from him. Later while at dinner, Fisher spots a gunman and protects Cameron but is shot himself. The gunman was revealed to be Robert Barbiero, the man in the wheelchair seen in various places following Kirsten around. With Fisher in a coma Kirsten stitches in to Robert's mind in order to figure out why Fisher was being targeted and by who. Fisher's fate is unknown by the close of the episode. When Darkness Falls Fisher is first heard in a phone call in the morning telling Cameron that the victim Devon used to work as a temp in a cadaver lab. At the lab a comment by Kirsten leads Fisher to ask if she and Cameron are a couple but he drops the matter before they respond. He along with Cameron are disturbed by the body under the sheet and are grossed out when Kirsten sticks her hand in the body to pull out Kelli's cell phone. After seeing where Kelli is being held, Fisher returns to Devon's house and helps Kirsten to free Kelli. He reports that she is going to be okay and that the team saved her life. He makes one final appearance at the end after Gavin has been arrested. Fisher tells them they are all guilty of trespassing and breaking and entering, bu won't arrest them if they invite him to the party next year. Appearances: 19/21 Season 1: 9/11 *A Stitch in Time *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher in the Rye *Fire in the Hole *Future Tense *Full Stop *When Darkness Falls Season 2: 10/10 *2.0 *Hack Me If You Can *The One That Got Away *The Two Deaths of Jamie B *Midnight Stitcher *The Dying Shame *Pretty Little Lawyers *Red Eye *The Guest *All In Relationships *Kirsten Clark: In A Stitch in Time, they started off a bit antagonistic but by the end Friends in Low Places , when he was brought into the Stitchers Program, the two have had a more cordial relationship. Although they still butt heads from time to time. *Cameron Goodkin: Strained relationship featuring Cameron's nerdy optimism vs Fisher's deadpan stares of annoyance or acknowledgement of Cameron. There is a respect for his abilities and he mostly brushes off Cameron for his own inner amusement. *Maggie Baptiste: Respectful relationship for the leader of the Stitcher program, Fisher and Maggie get along in their interactions even though she was initially upset when Kirsten brought him down into the lab. *Linus Ahluwalia: *Camille Engelson: Trivia *It's revealed in Friends in Low Places that he was previously married. * He goes on special assignment from Finally-The Root of All Evil which were the only two episodes the character and actor were absent in Season 1. *Fisher's fate is revealed here. Promotional Pictures Fishercastphoto01.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo9.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo8.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo6.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo5.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo4.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo3.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo1.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo.jpg 1.09-121.jpg 1.09-122.jpg 1.09-125.jpg 1.09-126.jpg 1.09-128.jpg 1.09-131.jpg 1.09-303.jpg 1.09-147.jpg 1.09-504.jpg 1.10-002.jpg 1.10-003.jpg 1.10-004.jpg 1.10-008.jpg 1.10-009.jpg 1.10-012.jpg 1.10-013.jpg 1.10-014.jpg 1.10-074.jpg 1.10-299.jpg 2.0 BTS Fisher.jpg|Fisher is back...and without a shirt! Cb6a7iRXIAEGtou.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg Damon Manga.jpg Damon Manga.jpg CeV HAVWQAEt5Bi.jpg CeQqCduWAAQKKb0.jpg 2.01Promo 14.jpg 2.01Promo 11.jpg 2.01Promo 10.jpg 2.01Promo 9.jpg 2.01Promo 8.jpg 2.01Promo 7.jpg 2.01Promo 6.jpg 2.01Promo 5.jpg 2.01Promo 4.jpg 2.01Promo 3.jpg 2.01Promo 2.jpg 2.01Promo 1.jpg SexyFisher.jpg 13902763 1744727369100413 6276706415074800472 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Stitchers Program Category:TV Main Character Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Promoted Characters Category:LAPD Law Enforcement